1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention relate to electronics, and in particular, embodiments relate to a voltage divider having a compensation capacitor network.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many semiconductor devices such, as flash memories utilize voltage regulator circuits with charge pumps to obtain relatively high voltage levels that are higher than a supply voltage available to the semiconductor devices. In flash memories, these relatively high voltages are used to erase data. A voltage divider is utilized to monitor an output voltage of the voltage regulator. This monitored voltage is utilized along with a reference voltage to control the output voltage of the regulator system.
To handle relatively high voltages, multiple resistors for a voltage divider can be connected in series. However, as the number of series-connected resistors increases, the frequency response of the voltage divider can degrade and electrical performance can suffer.